<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Les petites choses by Comptoir_des_auteurs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587341">Les petites choses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs'>Comptoir_des_auteurs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tales From the Kingdoms Series - Sarah Pinborough, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, One Shot Collection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y a de l'amour dans l'air (Recueil multi-fandoms sur le thème de l'amour)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Jones | Tilly &amp; Robin | Margot, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jane Foster/Thor, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ce recueil est un ensemble d'écrits rédigés par différents membres du Comptoir des Auteurs.</p><p>Pour ce mois de février, le Comptoir a proposé aux volontaires d'écrire un ou plusieurs petits OS sur le thème de l'amour.</p><p>N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez, à tout moment, passer commande auprès du Comptoir des Auteurs pour un OS ou une fanfiction via MP, commentaires, sur le forum ff net dédié ou via la page Facebook du même nom !</p><hr/><p>Chapitre 1 : Thor x Jane [Thor] par Marina Ka-Fai</p><p>Chapitre 2 : Erwin x Livaï [Attaque des titans] par Almayen</p><p>Chapitre 3 : Blanche-Neige x Lilith [Contes des royaumes] par Angelica R</p><p>Chapitre 4 : Jaime x Cersei [Game of Thrones] par Almayen</p><p>Chapitre 5 : Jaime x Brienne [Game of Thrones] par Angelica R</p><p>Chapitre 6 : Alice x Robyn [Once Upon A Time] par Angelica R</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Thor x Jane (Thor)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Une petite pluie n'est pas ce qui va empêcher le dieu du Tonnerre de célébrer la Saint-Valentin.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! En ce mois de février, le comptoir a demandé à ses auteurs membres s'ils voulaient proposer des petits écrits sur le thème de l'amour!</p><p>Marina Ka-Fai, une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette aventure.</p><p>Disclaimer : Thor est l'oeuvre de Kenneth Branagh.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regardant le ciel, Jane soupira une énième fois. L'orage ne semblait pas vouloir passer. Elle était triste, dépitée, dégoûtée même. C'était la première Saint-Valentin que Thor et elle passaient en couple et le dieu ne connaissait pas cette fête. Jane avait tellement envie de lui faire découvrir une autre des traditions des humains ! Oh, elle n'attendait rien de spécial, mais elle aurait aimé pouvoir l'emmener dîner en tête-à-tête, juste sortir en sa compagnie pour passer un moment unique, rien qu'elle et lui. Et cet orage venait tout gâcher. Oh bien sûr, il y avait les films à l'eau de rose et Thor semblait fasciné par cet objet qu'était la télévision. Mais elle détestait ce genre de film.</p><p>- Remarque, si Thor a envie de voir ce que c'est, je peux prendre sur moi... Pensa-t-elle</p><p>- Quelque chose ne va pas, Jane ?</p><p>Elle se retourna. Thor venait de sortir de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humides.</p><p>- Je crains que mon projet de sortie ne soit annulé.</p><p>Il regarda le ciel.</p><p>-Et pourquoi tu es fâchée ? De ce que j'ai appris, la Saint-Valentin est une fête pour les amoureux. Donc même si on reste ici, quelque part, on fête ce jour, puisqu'on est à deux.</p><p>C'était simple mais terriblement logique. Et Jane savait que Thor avait raison. Pourtant, elle était déçue. Et l'homme sembla s'en apercevoir car il l'enlaça.</p><p>- Regarde le ciel. Lui demanda-t-il</p><p>- Pourquoi ? Haussa-t-elle un sourcil</p><p>- Tu verras.</p><p>Un éclair zébra le ciel, puis un autre avant qu'un dernier n'apparaisse, formant un cœur dans le ciel sombre.</p><p>- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin Jane. Sourit Thor</p><p>Le baiser que Jane lui offrit lui fit comprendre qu'il avait en effet compris ce que voulait dire la Saint-Valentin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Erwin x Livai (SNK)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! En ce mois de février, le comptoir a demandé à ses auteurs membres s'ils voulaient proposer des petits écrits sur le thème de l'amour!</p><p>Petit mot de l'auteur (Almayen) : première fois que j'écris sur SNK, cela devait forcément être sur mon OTP. Le texte est sûrement (très) niais, mais bon... ce recueil est destiné à abriter toute notre guimauve *.*</p><p>Disclaimer : SNK, Erwin et les "tss" de Livai appartiennent à Hajime Isayama.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La caserne était bien silencieuse en ce 14 février. Une permission avait en effet été accordée à tous les soldats en avait fait la demande. Après tout, Noël et la Saint Valentin étaient de rares occasions de bonheur, et Erwin n'avait pas eu à cœur de refuser un petit moment de répit à ses subordonnés. Ces derniers avaient alors été nombreux à quitter la base pour la journée et profiter d'un repas avec leur moitié.</p><p>Erwin était quant à lui resté à la base – ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir une moitié. Faute était simplement d'avoir une moitié qui n'appréciait pas les subtilités d'une fête « des amoureux ». Il essayait de se résigner en se rappelant qu'il était le major du bataillon et qu'en tant que tel, il avait une pile de dossiers et de rapports à traiter qui n'auraient soufferts de toute manière aucun retard.</p><p>Mais tout de même.</p><p>Il aurait bien aimé un petit…</p><p>- Tss… ces gros porcs n'ont même pas été fichus de nettoyer leurs saletés avant de partir. Tenir un balai, ce n'est pas si compliqué, non ?</p><p>Il aurait bien aimé un petit geste de sa moitié <em>autre</em> que cette dernière s'asseyant bruyamment sur son bureau et faisant ainsi tomber quelques feuilles. La vue de ses rapports poussés sans considération sur le sol fit naître en lui un sentiment d'irritation – qui fut néanmoins occulté par l'attendrissement qu'il ressentait devant l'indignation sincère de son amant pour ce qu'il qualifiait « <em>d'un manque manifeste de savoir-vivre et de discipline</em> ».</p><p>- Livaï… c'est la Saint-Valentin aujourd'hui, personne n'a vraiment la tête au travail, et encore moins aux miettes du petit-déjeuner.</p><p>Son interlocuteur haussa un sourcil.</p><p><em>- Personne n'a vraiment la tête au travail ?</em> C'est toi, l'homme barricadé derrière ses dossiers, qui dit ça ?</p><p>Son ton accusateur laissa Erwin pantois.</p><p>- Eh bien je… J'ai une quantité de choses à finir… et… je ne pensais pas que tu serais intéressé par l'idée de Saint Valentin. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je pensais que l'idée même du principe te répugnait.</p><p>- Ce principe est totalement stupide. Comme si aller dîner aux chandelles allait changer quoi que ce soit au fait qu'on va tous finir en chair à canon pour titans.</p><p>- Alors pourquoi tu me reproches de m'être consacré au travail aujourd'hui ?</p><p>- Parce que ça fait des mois que tu t'enthousiasmes sur cette stupide fête et tu ne daignes même pas m'accorder un instant ! Je ne suis pas assez bien pour ta précieuse fête ?</p><p>Oh.</p><p><em>Oh</em>…</p><p>Livaï était… vexé ? Livaï Ackerman, l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité et le roi des Je-déteste-les-gestes-d'affections-romantiques était vexé parce qu'ils n'avaient pas fêtés la Saint Valentin ?</p><p>C'était adorable.</p><p>Et potentiellement dangereux. Car l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité méritait amplement son surnom – surtout quand celui-ci était contrarié.</p><p>- Livaï… je me suis engagé à rendre ces dossiers pour ce soir sans faute. Mais si je me dépêche je pourrait me débrouiller pour les terminer dans l'arpès-midi. Ça nous laisserait la soirée de libre pour faire… ce que tu veux.</p><p>- Ce que je veux ?</p><p>Erwin sentit qu'il allait regretter le « <em>oui</em> » qui s'échappa de sa bouche – ce que lui confirma le sourire victorieux de son amant, qui se contenta d'un « <em>Parfait</em> ».</p><p>Avant de tirer une chaise près du bureau et de se saisir d'une pile de papiers.</p><p>- Tss… plus vite c'est terminé, plus vite on fait notre soirée non ? marmonna Livaï devant l'air surpris d'Erwin.</p><p>.</p><p>- J'aurais dû me douter que tu avais ça en tête quand tu as dit « <em>ce que je veux ?</em> »…</p><p>- Le principe de la Saint Valentin n'est-il pas de faire ce que l'on aime avec sa moitié ?</p><p>Erwin soupira. Il était à peu près persuadé que récurer la caserne de fond en comble « <em>en amoureux</em> » ne correspondait pas vraiment à l'archétype de la soirée de Saint Valentin des gens normaux. Mais en voyant le léger sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres de son amant alors que celui-ci venait à bout d'une tâche particulièrement tenace, Erwin sut que celui-ci disait vrai.</p><p>Remplir une quantité de rapports ou faire le ménage… tout ce qui importait, c'était de le faire à deux.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Un commentaire ? un cri d'adoration d'Erwin et Livai ? Une commande à passer ? Rendez-vous en review !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Blanche-Neige x Lilith (Contes des royaumes)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Elle a perdu sa couronne, son royaume, son titre, et tout le pays la hait. Elle s'en fiche. Tant que Blanche-Neige est avec elle, tout va bien." Lilith/Blanche-Neige.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! En ce mois de février, le comptoir a demandé à ses auteurs membres s'ils voulaient proposer des petits écrits sur le thème de l'amour !</p><p>Petit mot de l'auteure (Angelica R) : Contes des royaumes est une trilogie de romans réécrivant les contes de fée et elle appartient à Sarah Pinborough.</p><p>Continuité : Se déroule après Charme (le tome 2), donc spoiler sur le couple évoqué, qui est canon et révélé à la fin du livre. Et les deux personnages ont à peu près le même age (trois/quatre ans de différence environ). Femslash et fluff.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">J'abandonnerais tout pour toi.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ce que Lilith n'avait jamais dit au Chasseur, c'est qu'elle avait abandonné un grand nombre de choses pour sauver Blanche-Neige.</p><p>Si elle l'avait fait, ce dernier lui aurait sûrement rit au nez, et il n'aurait pas eu complètement tort.</p><p>Elle était la Méchante Reine après tout, ça voulait tout dire, et selon tout les scénarios possibles et imaginables, elle aurait dû vouloir tuer la jolie princesse.</p><p>Mais elle et le Chasseur savaient tout deux que sa haine contre la princesse n'avait toujours été qu'une façade.</p><p>Ce que le Chasseur ne savait pas, c'est que la reine n'en était désormais plus une.</p><p>Qu'elle avait eu le choix après la mort du roi, entre rester la reine haïe de tous, ou partir sauver la princesse qu'elle aimait tant, et qui était maudite par sa faute.</p><p>Le choix n'avait pas été le moins du monde difficile à faire.</p><p>En partant du château, elle avait renoncé à la couronne, sans un regard en arrière.</p><p>Elle a perdu sa couronne, son royaume, son titre, et tout le pays la hait.</p><p>Elle s'en fiche.</p><p>Tant que Blanche-Neige est avec elle, tout va bien.</p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p>Un jour, Blanche-Neige lui demande pourquoi.</p><p>« Pourquoi j'ai voulu te tuer ?</p><p>- Non. Pourquoi as-tu accepté d'abandonner le trône ?</p><p>Lilith se mit à sourire.</p><p>Ce que Blanche-Neige ne savait pas, c'est que pour elle, devenir reine avait seulement voulu dire ne plus être libre.</p><p>- Je suis une sorcière, répondit la blonde jeune femme. Je suis la Méchante Reine, et tout le monde me hait, et c'est normal, j'ai tout fait pour, j'ai tout fait pour être crainte, puisque je ne pouvais pas être aimée.</p><p>Je croyais encore que la peur était le vrai pouvoir, que ma seule chance d'être respectée était en montrant à tout le monde que j'étais plus forte qu'eux. Comment veux-tu que je puisse régner dans de telles conditions ?</p><p>- Mais tu as changé ! S'exclama la princesse aux cheveux noirs avec candeur et sincérité. Et si moi je peux le voir, je suis sure que les autres aussi. »</p><p>Certes oui, mais Lilith ne pouvait pas oublier tout les regards froids, glacés et emplis de désapprobation de ses sujets, et cela, avant même qu'elle ne commence à devenir mauvaise.</p><p>Jamais elle n'avait su remplacer l'ancienne reine dans le cœur des habitants du château.</p><p>« Tu as toujours été beaucoup trop indulgente envers les gens, lui dit-elle avec tendresse, même ceux qui ont pu te faire de mal.</p><p>Naïve, Blanche-Neige l'était définitivement, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était cruche pour autant.</p><p>Elle savait deviner la véritable nature des gens (le prince « charmant », qu'on pouvait surnommer plus justement le prince « inutile » ou plus sobrement, le prince « connard », étant une douloureuse exception), et dans son cœur, elle avait toujours su que sa belle-mère n'était pas un monstre.</p><p>- Je t'aime. Et je te fais confiance. Je sais que tu ne me feras plus jamais de mal.</p><p>Le cœur de Lilith rata un battement face à cette foi aveugle que la noble mettait en elle, une confiance qu'elle ne méritait pas, et elle passa avec tendresse sa main sur la joue de la jolie princesse.</p><p>Elle tenta d'éloigner de son esprit le souvenir de Blanche-Neige, allongée sur le sol, la respiration arrêtée, la pomme empoisonnée enserrée dans sa main, semblant comme morte.</p><p>Avait-il fallu que la jeune femme soit en danger de mort, qu'elle <em>meurt</em> littéralement pendant quelques semaines, qu'elle soit réveillée par le prince puis empoisonnée de nouveau et enlevée par lui, pour qu'elle réalise enfin que ce qu'elle prenait pour de la haine n'en avait jamais été...</p><p>- Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi Blanche... Et quant bien même, je ne voudrais pas y retourner. Je n'ai jamais voulu être reine, ce n'était pas pour moi. Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander pourquoi <em>tu</em> as renoncé au trône, alors que tu avais parfaitement le droit de le réclamer. »</p><p>Le royaume de la princesse savait désormais parfaitement que celle-ci était en vie, et qu'elle allait bien, et l'abdication de Blanche-Neige, en faveur d'un lointain cousin qui avait été préparé à régner un jour, avait surpris tout le monde, Lilith y compris.</p><p>Un air terriblement sérieux prit alors place sur le visage de Blanche-Neige.</p><p>Lilith s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui dise que devenir reine, pour elle, ça aurait été ne plus être libre.</p><p>Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle dise autre chose.</p><p>« Si j'étais devenue reine, j'aurais dû me marier un jour avec un homme, pour assurer la descendance. Et même si j'avais pu y échapper en désignant quelqu'un d'autre pour me succéder un jour, je n'aurais pas pu t'épouser. Pas ici en tout cas, pas en étant la dirigeante d'un royaume puissant, de <em>ce </em>royaume.</p><p>J'aurais pu faire de toi mon amante, mais je refuse de cacher au monde que je t'aime, que tu m'aimes et que je suis heureuse avec toi. Il est hors de question que je sois à ce point-là hypocrite. Jamais je ne cacherais qui je suis, et devenir reine me l'empêcherait. »</p><p>L'ancienne méchante reine eut l'impression que son cœur était en train d'exploser de bonheur.</p><p>Elle reconnaissait bien là sa Blanche-Neige, si sincère, si vraie, sans concessions, si elle-même, si... <em>entière</em>.</p><p>Tellement forte.</p><p>Puis, une partie de sa phrase la frappa soudainement.</p><p>« Attends... tu comptes <em>m'épouser </em>? Demanda-t-elle, tremblante.</p><p>Le sourire rayonnant de Blanche-Neige la transperça.</p><p>- Évidemment ! Je voulais te le demander plus tard, quand on aurait fini par rejoindre un pays où il est possible de le faire, et te le demander dans les formes, au bon moment, un genou à terre, pour faire comme tout le monde (<em>tu ne fais jamais les choses comme tout le monde Blanche, </em>se retint de s'exclamer Lilith en riant), mais apparemment, ça ne va pas être possible.</p><p>Lilith sentit son sourire s'étirer au point de manquer lui faire mal, tant il était grand.</p><p>Elle réalisa avec émotion que c'était la première fois qu'elle était <em>heureuse</em> qu'on la demande en mariage.</p><p>(Peut-être était-ce dû à tout l'amour qu'elle voyait se refléter dans les yeux de l'ancienne princesse.)</p><p>Elles avaient été belle-mère et belle-fille, elles étaient deux femmes, elles étaient nobles, dans de nombreux royaumes, leur projet aurait été perçu comme étant immoral.</p><p>Mais Lilith, tout comme Blanche-Neige, se moquait bien de la morale, tout ce qui l'importait, c'est qu'elles s'aimaient, et qu'elles étaient heureuses ensemble.</p><p>Et ça lui faisait chaud au cœur de constater que la princesse n'était pas prête à brader leur bonheur pour se conformer aux convenances (mais qu'aurait-elle pu attendre d'autre de sa part ?)</p><p>- Je t'aime, se contenta-t-elle de répondre. »</p><p>Les joues rouges et le sourire timide, Blanche-Neige se rapprocha encore plus d'elle.</p><p>« Est-ce que ça veut dire oui ? Je connais un endroit où ça nous serait permis, où notre amour ne serait pas interdit, et où il serait reconnu et accepté. »</p><p>Lilith posa son regard sur elle, sur cette princesse qu'elle avait autrefois voulu tuer parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'aimer, cette princesse aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux violets, à la bouche rouge, si belle, si douce, si forte, si généreuse.</p><p>Comme aurait-elle pu ne <em>pas</em> l'aimer ?</p><p>Elle prit le visage de son aimée entre ses mains, et lui offrit un sourire ému, sentant qu'elle aurait presque pu se mettre à pleurer de joie.</p><p>- Oui, Blanche... Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser. »</p><p>Lorsque Blanche-Neige, ravie, se jeta sur elle pour l'embrasser, Lilith réalisa qu'elle était réellement heureuse.</p><p>Et elle comprit également qu'elle avait eu raison d'abandonner sa position de reine.</p><p>Blanche-Neige en valait largement la peine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Jaime x Cersei (GOT)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! En ce mois de février, le comptoir a demandé à ses auteurs membres s'ils voulaient proposer des petits écrits sur le thème de l'amour!</p><p>Petit mot de l'auteure (Almayen) : bon bah j'aurais jamais pensé écrire un jour sur du Jaime x Cersei. En plus dans un recueil sur l'amour. Sérieux : Braime à fond, puis la relation qu'ont J et C n'est pas la plus saine qui soit... Comme quoi, je me surprends.</p><p>Disclaimer : Got est à GRRM.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>D'aussi loin qu'il puisse se souvenir, Jaime n'avait jamais vu Cersei douter de leur relation. Elle avait toujours était si sûre – si <em>certaine</em> – cette dernière était légitime. <em>Si deux personnes s'aiment, où est le problème ? Nous ne faisons de mal à personne et nous nous aimons si fort, pourquoi devrions nous nous séparer ?</em></p><p>Oui, Cersei ne semblait jamais avoir d'appréhensions sur leur amour interdit.</p><p>Ce n'était pas le cas de Jaime. Oh, il ne doutait pas de son amour pour Cersei – c'était à vrai dire l'une des seules choses sur terre dont il était certain. <em>Il aimait Cersei et Cersei l'aimait. Ils étaient fait pour être ensemble.</em></p><p>Il ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de se demander parfois s'ils ne feraient pas mieux d'arrêter leur histoire. Cesser de se retrouver dans des couloirs oubliés, cesser de se murmurer de doux mots indécents. Cesser de jouer avec le feu comme ils le faisaient – Jaime savait trop bien que les flammes devenaient bien vites destructrices. Oui, Jaime savait qu'ils ne pouvaient continuer ce ménage immoral que les hommes comme les dieux prohibaient.</p><p>Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer leur histoire.</p><p>Mais ils ne pouvaient pas non plus l'arrêter.</p><p>Ils ne pouvaient pas se résoudre à quitter la lumière de leurs vies respectives.</p><p>Ils ne pouvaient pas survivre à une vie terne et douloureuse de servitude et de souffrances tout en sachant qu'ils ne s'offriraient plus jamais leur corps pour oublier leurs malheurs.</p><p>
  <em>Si deux personnes s'aiment, où est le problème ? Nous ne faisons de mal à personne et nous nous aimons si fort, pourquoi devrions nous nous séparer ?</em>
</p><p>Lorsque Jaime doutait, il invoquait dans son esprit la voix assurée de sa sœur. Celle-ci avait raison – elle avait toujours raison. Devraient-ils se séparer alors qu'ils s'aimaient sincèrement ?</p><p>Jaime savait qu'il y avait plus d'un millier de raisons pour que la réponse à cette question désespérée soit « <em>oui</em> ».</p><p>Mais tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit allait dans le sens du « <em>non</em> ».</p><p>
  <em>Nous nous comprenons. Nous nous soutenons. Elle rit sincèrement avec moi. Je peux abandonner mes faux sourires avec elle.</em>
</p><p><em>Nous nous aimons</em> – cet argument le plus simple n'était-il pas le plus valable ?</p><p>Jaime savait qu'il n'était sûrement pas recevable ni acceptable aux yeux des sept et que ceux-ci les puniraient sévèrement lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient face à eux.</p><p>Alors d'ici là, ils continueraient à se jouer du monde pour s'aimer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Brienne x Jaime (GOT)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>[Modern!UA] : L'évolution de la relation entre Brienne et Jaime vue par les yeux de Tyrion. Braime.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! En ce mois de février, le comptoir a demandé à ses auteurs membres s'ils voulaient proposer des petits écrits sur le thème de l'amour!</p><p>Petit mot de l'auteure (Angelica R) : GOT ne m'appartient pas (c'est très surprenant).</p><p>Rating : T, parce que Bronn est là. Et Théon aussi, un peu.</p><p>Ce texte est probablement cliché, et se centre en un sens plus sur Tyrion que sur le Braime. Qui comprend à quel point ces deux-là s'aiment même si ils ne veulent pas l'admettre.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>C'était pas censé se passer comme ça (On s'en fout.)</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>La première rencontre entre Jaime Lannister et Brienne Tarth fut tout sauf de tout repos.</p><p>Et ce n'est certainement pas Tyrion qui allait dire le contraire.</p><p>Et bien sûr, comme dans toute bonne histoire d'amour (oui, à force de côtoyer Sansa Stark, qui était une amie de son cousin Lancel – longue histoire – il commençait vraiment à être contaminé par tout les clichés des films romantiques que celle-ci avait l'habitude de regarder), ça avait commencé entre eux par une <em>très</em> mauvaise première impression.</p><p>Déjà, Jaime était (encore à l'époque du moins) un crétin. Le genre de type que Brienne ne supportait absolument pas.</p><p>(Et elle n'était pas la seule, même Tyrion n'arrivait parfois pas à le supporter.</p><p>Et c'était son <em>frère </em>pourtant.)</p><p>Et Brienne, quant à elle était... ben, Brienne.</p><p>Tout simplement.</p><p>À savoir qu'elle pouvait être aussi aimable et accueillante qu'une porte de prison quand elle n'avait pas envie de faire d'efforts.</p><p>Et le fait est que son frère lui-même n'aidait pas beaucoup, Tyrion le reconnaissait facilement.</p><p>Tout ça pour dire que, si on lui avait annoncé le jour de leur rencontre que, des années plus tard, ces deux-là sortiraient ensemble,il aurait très certainement éclaté de rire.</p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p>Cinq ans plus tard, Jaime avait mûrit, et Brienne avait fait des progrès en interaction sociale.</p><p>Ce qui ne changeait rien au fait qu'ils n'étaient pas en très bons termes (doux euphémisme...).</p><p>En réalité, à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de s'asticoter l'un l'autre et de se chamailler, même quand ils n'avaient aucune raison de le faire.</p><p>(<em>Surtout</em> quand il n'y avait <em>aucune</em> raison logique de se battre.)</p><p>Et Tyrion ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi.</p><p>« C'est vrai quoi ! Expliqua-t-il à Bronn. Ils auraient dû réussir à s'entendre depuis le temps ! Je veux dire, Jaime a arrêté d'être un connard arrogant, et même <em>moi</em> j'ai réussi à devenir ami avec elle ! Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec ces deux-là ?</p><p>Bronn se contenta de hausser les épaules.</p><p>- C'est parce qu'ils peuvent pas baiser, c'est pour ça... Répondit-il, comme si c'était une évidence.</p><p>Son ami le regarda avec ahurissement.</p><p>- <em>Pardon </em>?</p><p>Bronn leva immédiatement les yeux au ciel.</p><p>- Quoi ? Oh, par pitié, ne va pas me dire que tu ne perçois absolument pas <em>toute</em> la foutue tension sexuelle qui les entoure <em>à chaque fois</em> qu'ils sont dans la même pièce ! Y faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir, ils sont frustrés ! Et ça se ressent sur leur comportement. Elle a envie de le baiser, il a envie de la baiser, tout simplement ! Il reste plus qu'à les enfermer à double-tour dans une pièce, et ce sera réglé...</p><p>Tyrion grimaça.</p><p>- Bronn, j'apprécierais, <em>s'il te plaît, </em>que tu ne me parles <em>pas</em> de la potentielle vie sexuelle de mon frère. Je ne pense pas être assez ivre pour entendre parler de cela. »</p><p>Parce que oui, Bronn et Tyrion étaient <em>forcément </em>en train de boire alors qu'ils parlaient.</p><p>(On ne change pas les mauvaises habitudes, pas vrai ?)</p><p>« Ouais, si tu veux. Mais tu ne peux pas me dire que j'ai tort à ce sujet.</p><p>- Je ne sais pas, ça ressemble pas mal à la vérité fausse n° 2 (1), si tu veux mon avis.</p><p>Bronn fronça les sourcils.</p><p>- Quoi ?</p><p>- Laisse tomber... C'est la fameuse théorie du « je t'aime, moi non plus ». Tu sais, le genre de truc qui marche en fiction, mais qui marche manifestement pas en vrai.</p><p>- Oh, tu sais, j'ai jamais dit qu'ils étaient amoureux, juste qu'ils avaient envie de s'envoyer en l'air...</p><p>- Oui, oui, c'est bon, Bronn, j'ai <em>compris</em>, pas le peine d'en rajouter... marmonna Tyrion, décidant de finir son verre de vin, histoire d'être dans le bon état esprit pour supporter cette conversation. »</p><p>Et aussi pour l'oublier le plus vite possible...</p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p>Après sa conversation avec Bronn, Tyrion commença à observer plus attentivement son frère aîné et Brienne pendant leurs interactions ensemble, et... ouais.</p><p>Bronn avait complètement raison.</p><p>Et Tyrion ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait à faire pour régler ça au plus vite, en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre pour être aussi stupide et n'avoir toujours pas fait d'effort pour arranger cette situation épineuse, ou les enfermer tout les deux dans un placard pour appliquer la théorie de Bronn en espérant qu'elle marche.</p><p>Quoi que, tout ce que ça risquait de provoquer, c'était une crise de panique pour cause de claustrophobie, ou une énième bagarre entre eux deux, et donc cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.</p><p>Y a pas à dire, des fois, Bronn avait vraiment des idées à la con...</p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p>Ce fut pendant une fête que tout explosa et que la situation se débloqua enfin, pour le plus grand soulagement de tout les protagonistes de la fête en question.</p><p>Pour une raison complètement futile et absurde, Brienne et Jaime avaient eu la « bonne idée » (ironie puissance mille...) de se disputer une nouvelle fois, sans raison.</p><p>Enfin, pour ce que Tyrion en savait, parce qu'il avait un peu trop bu pour réellement s'en souvenir.</p><p>(<em>Là</em>, il était assez bourré pour pouvoir supporter ça.)</p><p>Et puis, à un moment, alors qu'ils se gueulaient dessus, quelqu'un de particulièrement éméché (Théon Greyjoy, s'il se souvenait bien) avait fini par hurler :</p><p>« Mais baisez putain ! Sérieux, ça fait presque <em>cinq ans</em> que vous nous emmerdez avec votre tension sexuelle non résolue, ce serait bien de passer à autre chose, non ? »</p><p>Les deux intéressés s'étaient mis à furieusement rougir tandis que Tyrion, le nez dans son verre de vin, n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, rire qui s'était perdu dans l'immense chaos que cette fête était devenue.</p><p>Et Bronn s'était bien évidemment empressé de renchérir sur ça.</p><p>« Je suis d'accord avec le petit, mais premièrement, ne faites pas ça ici, c'est pas un bordel, deuxièmement, parlez ensemble avant ça, histoire d'enfin régler tout vos <em>nombreux </em>non-dits, et troisièmement, protégez-vous ! Voilà, c'est tout, merci, et au revoir ! »</p><p>Les deux « amoureux » s'étaient empressés de suivre ce conseil et de fuir, histoire de ne pas se faire engueuler encore plus, mais aussi pour parler, et Tyrion n'avait aucune idée de si oui ou non ils avaient conclu ensemble dès le soir-même.</p><p>(A nouveau, il n'avait sincèrement <em>pas</em> envie de savoir.)</p><p>Tyrion, soulagé que son frère ait sans doute<em> enfin</em> ouvert les yeux, avait continué de boire et de rire avec Bronn, essayant à tout prix de ne <em>pas</em> penser à ce que son frère et Brienne pouvaient être en train de faire au même moment.</p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p>Quand, trois jours plus tard (à savoir, quand Tyrion n'avait plus sa gueule de bois), Jaime vint le voir, Tyrion comprit <em>immédiatement </em>que les choses s'étaient bien passées, notamment parce que son frère avait des étoiles dans les yeux.</p><p>Bon, au moins, désormais, quand il parlerait de Brienne, ce ne serait pas pour se plaindre, dire à quel point elle était exaspérante, glaciale, rigide, tout ça tout ça...</p><p>Alors que Jaime s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose, Tyrion, qui buvait un café (oui, je sais, moi aussi ça m'a surprise. Faut dire qu'il avait toujours un peu mal au crâne), le stoppa immédiatement :</p><p>« Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de détails, Bronn m'a suffisamment traumatisé à ce sujet...</p><p>Il n'avait pas besoin de mots de la part de son frère lui expliquant la nouvelle situation, la rumeur avait déjà circulé quelques heures plus tôt : Jaime Lannister et Brienne Tarth sortaient ensemble et ne se chamaillaient plus pour un rien.</p><p>Enfin !</p><p>Puis, il se mit à sourire, en voyant à quel point les yeux de son frère brillaient toujours.</p><p>- Je suis content pour toi.</p><p>Le sourire de Jaime s'agrandit, et il ne put s'empêcher de le provoquer.</p><p>- Alors comme ça, Bronn avait raison, tout ça, c'était juste de la frustration cachée et des sentiments amoureux pas assumés ?</p><p>- Tyrion... Fit Jaime avec un air faussement menaçant.</p><p>- Oh, ça va, je demandais juste... Alors ? C'était un scénario à la « je t'aime moi non plus » ?</p><p>Le visage de Jaime afficha soudainement un air particulièrement gêné.</p><p>- Hum, ouais... On peut dire ça comme ça. »</p><p>Tyrion ne put s'empêcher de pouffer un peu.</p><p>« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ?</p><p>- Oh, rien... Je me disais juste que, parfois, les clichés n'ont pas toujours complètement tort. »</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1) Référence à la vidéo Top 10 des vérités fausses qui n'existent que dans les dessins animés, mais auxquelles on croit quand même parce que les histoires marchent comme ça, de la chaîne youtube Ces dessins animés-là qui méritent qu'on s'en souvienne.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Alice x Robyn (OUAT)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>[S7B] : « Pour la première fois depuis des années, Tilly arrivait à penser à demain comme pouvant être un jour radieux. » CuriousArcher. Se passe avant la fin de la malédiction (entre l'épisode 18 et l'épisode 19.)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! En ce mois de février, le comptoir a demandé à ses auteurs membres s'ils voulaient proposer des petits écrits sur le thème de l'amour !</p><p>Petit mot de l'auteure (Angelica R) :OUAT ne m'appartient pas. Spoiler pour la saison 7.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Ça ira mieux demain (je te le promets.)</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Elle était amoureuse.</p><p>L'évidence l'avait finalement frappée brutalement, sans prévenir, alors qu'elle petit-déjeunait avec le lieutenant Rogers, dans la salle à manger de l'appartement qu'ils partageaient ensemble en tant que colocataires.</p><p>Elle était tombée amoureuse de Margot West.</p><p>Il était un peu trop tôt pour qu'elle puisse réellement comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants de cette révélation, mais le fait est qu'elle partit au travail le cœur léger, se rendant au food-truck de Sabine avec le sourire aux lèvres.</p><p>Ce n'est qu'au cours de l'après-midi, durant sa pause, qu'elle comprit réellement ce que tout cela, ce que cette <em>situation</em> <em>actuelle</em> signifiait d'autre en général.</p><p>Pour la première fois depuis des années, Tilly arrivait à penser à demain comme pouvant être un jour radieux.</p><p>Elle vivait dans un vrai appartement, et non dans le box auquel elle avait été habituée pendant ces six dernières années, elle avait un colocataire qui tenait à elle, à qui elle tenait également, et qu'elle pouvait considérer comme un <em>ami</em>.</p><p>Elle avait un vrai travail (parce que oui, revendeuse de montres volées à la sauvette n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de métier dans lequel on pouvait/voulait faire carrière), stable, et dans lequel elle se débrouillait plutôt bien.</p><p>Elle avait des « amis », en les personnes d'Henry Mills, de Sabine, de Roni et de Weaver, et en dehors d'Éloïse Gardener (cette garce...), il n'y avait personne dans sa vie dont elle ait réellement peur, ou lui pourrissant la vie par sa simple présence.</p><p>Et surtout, elle avait une petite amie.</p><p>Il n'était pas rare pour elle de tomber sous le charme d'une jolie fille, ça lui était arrivé de nombreuses fois (pour dire la vérité, elle avait même eu un béguin long, insensé et sans espoir pour Ivy Belfrey, à l'époque du collège, avant que celle-ci ne devienne... celle qu'elle était actuellement), mais rien de tout ça n'avait été réciproque une seule fois.</p><p>À vrai dire, c'était même plus fort que ça, jamais elle n'avait eu quelque chose d'aussi fort, et surtout, d'aussi <em>durable</em>.</p><p>D'ordinaire, toutes ses relations, amoureuses comme amicales, se terminaient très vite, au bout de seulement quelques jours, quelques semaines au mieux, parce que tout le monde réalisait très rapidement à quel point elle était folle, et inadaptée socialement parlant.</p><p>Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'elle et Margot étaient ensemble, et maintenant, elle pouvait affirmer cela avec certitude : Margot était <em>parfaite</em> pour elle.</p><p>Et elle l'aimait comme elle n'avait jamais aimé personne avant elle.</p><p>Tout aussi fou que cela pouvait sembler, apparemment, c'était réciproque.</p><p>Oui, elle, Tilly, la folle, la fille des rues, la solitaire, la fille perdue, elle était amoureuse, et <em>heureuse</em>.</p><p>Margot ne la jugeait pas, elle n'avait pas peur d'elle, elle n'avait pas paniqué quand elle avait été confrontée à une de ses « crises », elle n'était pas partie, même en sachant en toute connaissance de cause que les « mauvais jours » de Tilly pouvaient être... particulièrement désagréables.</p><p>Elle savait ça, et pourtant, <em>elle était restée</em>, elle avait compris, elle avait balayé d'un revers de la main tout les doutes que Tilly avait pu avoir.</p><p>Margot croyait en elle, et elle avait envie <em>d'essayer</em>, elle pensait qu'un avenir entre elles deux était <em>possible</em>.</p><p>Et ça, c'était bien plus que tout ce à quoi la jeune femme avait jamais eu droit au cours de sa vie.</p><p>Grâce à elle, mais aussi à Weaver, à Rogers, à Henry, à Sabine, à Roni, elle pouvait enfin croire qu'il n'était pas déjà trop tard pour elle.</p><p>Là, à Hyperion Heights, malgré toutes les choses bizarres qui s'y déroulaient, malgré ses propres problèmes personnels, grâce à la présence de Margot, elle pouvait espérer être heureuse, un jour.</p><p>Enfin, elle se donnait le droit de penser qu'elle pouvait tourner les mauvais jours en bon jours, avec l'appui de Margot, son sourire, son rire, sa joie, ses baisers, sa confiance, son amour, sa force.</p><p>Face à la jeune blonde se dirigeant vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres, Tilly s'autorisa à rêver et à croire pour de bon que le prochain jour serait encore meilleur que celui-ci, <em>parce qu'elle était là</em>, et qu'elle l'aimait, <em>pour de vrai</em>.</p><p>Et ça, jamais Éloïse Gardener ne pourrait le lui enlever.</p><p>(Enfouie au fond d'elle-même par la malédiction, Alice Jones se permit alors de jubiler.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>